Maybe He's Wrong
by Mrs Whomever
Summary: Brian Kinney is so sure about everything. His best friend is perfect, he loves doing whatever's available, and all straight people hate his kind. That is until an out of the blue meeting in a park, where a woman sits innocently on a park bench.


_Brian Kinney is a narcissist and a coward, and I believe that with all my heart. He's a sex-addict, emotionless and a fucking sexy machine...but even a machine needs a friend. And so, he had his best friend Michael...and also Emmet and Ted...but Michael was the one he turned to whenever things got rough, each and every time. Michael, even though he'd never show it, was always happy to pick up the pieces, but not so happy Brian got himself broken in the first place. But one day, Brian met someone. By someone, I don't mean the someone that every romantic movie tells you you'd find. First off, I'm not really his type. Probably because I'm female, and not cruising for a baby. I'm not someone anyone wants to be associated with, and that is putting it lightly. My story's pretty pathetic...anyway...I met him on a sunny afternoon on his lunch break. I was sitting oh so innocently on the only unoccupied bench in the park by his building, watching the children play with their families. Lucky brats. He sauntered over without a word, and scared the crap out of me...well..._

* * *

"This seat taken?"

She jumped about a foot in the air before turning around, her light brown hair glinting in the sunlight. She stared at Brian for about a minute before replying, "You're still sitting there aren't you?"

Brian smirked cockily before turning away, following where the woman had been staring a moment ago.  
"Little creepy for a chick, dontcha think? Watching the children?"

The woman rolled her deep brown eyes, chewing her bottom lip. "Of all the people to sit next to, I get the dicks..."

"And then you get me!" Brian joked, smiling.

The woman actually grinned slightly, chancing a glance in his direction, sizing him up, not checking him out. This fact left Brian slightly confused, and shocked.

"Call me Jay..." she stated, looking out onto the playground, not meeting his eye.

"Call me Brian" he repeated teasingly, making a point on not looking at her either. She grinned again, revealing a pretty girl-next-door smile, the kind of the girl you always overlook, but when you realise her, she shines in the middle of a crowded room. Brian wondered how the fuck that got into his head.

"Well, Brian, what brings you here? Checking out the market? The guys here suck, I'll tell you that much..."

Brian finally turned and stared in shock at the nonchalant way that she said that, a smirk in her voice, ringing with sincere friendliness. "How did you...?"

"Please, don't tell me you've never heard of a gaydar?" Jay rolled her eyes and raised an eyebrow at him, mocking him gently. "Your whole aura screams gay. I mean, you're gorgeous, classy and sexy all in one, and you seem single. _Gay..._" she sang teasingly, looking away again. "Plus the fact you totally checked out that yummy daddy's ass as he left...work on your subtlety, okay?"

Brian scoffed rudely, but in his head was a mantra. This girl was impressive, witty and feisty...if he bat for the other team she'd be perfect. And, she didn't turn away from him when she guessed his sexuality...which was a first since Michael's mother.

"Hey? It's okay" she muttered, sneaking another look at the uncomfortable pose Brian held. "It's none of my business what you do, your choice and all that shit... but I love it..."

"God, spare me" he growled, leaning back against the bench. By now, he would have left, not wanting conversation. But this girl..._Jay_... was interesting.

"Spare you what? The gay pride speech. I hear you" she agreed, mimicking his action, shoulder to shoulder with him. "I didn't say I loved the fact that you love being gay. Just saying the whole concept in awesome...and hot may I add?"

"Why are you even talking to me? What's your angle?" Brian snarked, his eyes cold.

She scoffed, tilting her head to meet his eyes, which were warming from the look on her face. "I need an angle for conversation now? Okay then...you sat next to me and scared the crap out of me...I pay you back with conversation which everyone complains is about as interesting as lesbians...so yeah, revenge"

"Gay pride, but a lesbian-hater? That's slightly contradicting..."

"Oh, big words, I like it. Smart and gay...My moms, plural, weren't the best, but I have no beef with the whole idea, just don't openly broadcast my love...gays are different anyway..."

Brian smiled, "There, Jay, I must agree with you" he chuckled. He was still reeling on the inside. He never talked like this with strangers. He was a love 'em and leave 'em kinda guy, only keeping a small amount of people at his side. Michael being the only one he'd kill for. Michael...

"I get the feeling you don't do this much...the whole conversation thing...revenge is so sweet" Jay taunted, easing him back into the conversation. Brian cleared his throat and head, staring at his designer shoes.

"Hey? Who's the guy?"

Brian stiffened in surprise and looked up, "Huh?"

Jay sighed condescendingly, brown eyes sparkling with amusement, "I know from experience, hot stuff, that _that_ look in your eye... it's called mooning over someone...who? He hot?" she added, conspiritorially, grinning cheekily.

Brian laughed, covering up everything with his cynical bastard attitude. Anything to scare her away. "One guy? You've got me mixed up with an idiot. Love doesn't exist. There's sex with every guy willing, that's it..."

A gasp interupted his rant, and they both looked up. A young mother of about 27 clutched her little boy to her chest, her eyes blazing with shock and anger.  
"Take your freakshow ass out of here, I don't want my child near people like you!" she snarled, jaw clenched.

Brian scoffed, rolling his eyes. "People like what?"

The mother smirked evilly, "Faggots" she sneered.

Brian inwardly flinched, but on the outside turned away, seemingly unflustered. Jay, on the other hand, stood up. Her ripped jeans, dirty high tops and ripped singlet didn't take away from the intimadatingly terrifying glare she was shooting towards the mother.

"You know what, bitch? Take your son and leave if you don't like the people around here. Did you forget that? He's a person, no matter what you label him. And if you say anything else against him, I will make personally make sure your husband doesn't recognise you when you get home! Before you go, answer me this. If your precious little child grows up and gets a boner in the guys locker room and finds out he's gay...will you hate him too? Your own flesh and blood? Your_ own _little fag?"

The mother stood open mouthed, staring at Jay like she was a monster. Finally, she covered her son's head and dashed away, but not before snarling **'cocklover'** into Brian's ear.

"And he loves it **real** good from his reputation, shall I send your son his number on his 18th birthday?" Jay called, completely at ease with the staring she had caused.

She collapsed next to Brian, who sat shell-shocked, staring. She crossed her arms, relaxing against the bench, before meeting his gaze.

"What?" she shrugged, raised her eyebrows.

"What was that?" he breathed, eyes wide.

She smiled easily, "That was me doing my thing. Why, no-one ever stand up for you? I find that hard to believe, you charming young stallion" she chuckled, grinning cheekily, urging him to answer.

Brian laughed, his teeth shining in the sun, "Ha, no-one straight! You're pretty scary, you know that?"

Jay nudged him with her shoulder in answer, "It's been mentioned"

They sat in a comfortable silence for a second, before Brian opened his mouth.

"Sure you're not a dyke?"

_

* * *

_

And that is how I met Brian Kinney...isn't he charming?


End file.
